Warren Stevens
| Place of birth = Clark's Summit, Pennsylvania, U.S. | Date of death = | Place of death = Sherman Oaks, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1947–2007 | series = M*A*S*H TV series | character = Colonel Chaffey | episodes = "The Gun" in Season 4 }} Warren Albert Stevens (born November 2, 1919-died March 27, 2012) guest starred on M*A*S*H as Colonel Chaffey in the Season 4 episode "The Gun" (episode #14). Career Stevens enrolled at the United States Naval Academy in 1937, serving at least three and half years as a midshipman. Sometime between 1939 and 1940, he was disenrolled from the Academy due to vision problems, but later joined the US Army Air Corps and served as a pilot during World War II. Stevens has had supporting roles in dozens of films throughout his long career. Most notable among these is the 1956 science fiction classic Forbidden Planet, as the Cruiser C57-D's medical officer, Dr. Ostrow. Including his lone appearance on M*A*S*H, Stevens has made more than 150 television guest appearances. Early career Warren began his acting career after serving in the United States Army Air Forces as a pilot during World War II. A founding member of The Actor's Studio in New York, Stevens received notice on Broadway in the late 1940s, and thereafter was offered a Hollywood contract at 20th Century Fox. His first Broadway role was in The Life of Galileo (1947) and his first movie role followed in The Frogmen (1951). As a young studio contract player, Stevens had little choice of material, and he appeared in films that included Phone Call from a Stranger (1952), Wait Till the Sun Shines, Nellie (1952), and Gorilla at Large (1954). A memorable movie role was that of the ill-fated "Doc" Ostrow in the science fiction film Forbidden Planet (1956). He also had supporting roles in The Barefoot Contessa (1954) with Humphrey Bogart and Intent to Kill (1958). Later career In 1979, he was part of the cast of the TV mini-series The Rebels, with Kim Cattrall, Paul Fix, and Nehemiah Persoff. The following year, he co-starred with the late Madge Sinclair in a TV movie called High Ice. In 1981, Stevens and Joanne Linville (Linville's former wife) were regulars on the short-lived CBS-TV series Behind the Screen. Stevens then appeared in two episodes of Falcon Crest, working with Robert Foxworth. Stevens was one of the stars of the 1956-57 NBC series “Tales of the 77th Bengal Lancers” and of the 1969-70 NBC series “Bracken’s World,” set at a fictional Hollywood studio, but his career in television was defined by guest starring roles in dozens and dozens of series, from Westerns such as Wagon Train, Have Gun — Will Travel, Gunsmoke and Bonanza to sci-fiers including both the original and 1980s version of The Twilight Zone, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Land of the Giants and Star Trek to crime or spy dramas including “The Untouchables'', The Man From U.N.C.L.E., Mission: Impossible and Ironside. Warren made his final TV appearance in a 2006 episode of thw NBC-TV series ER. Death Stevens died of lung disease in Sherman Oaks, California on March 27, 2012. He was 92. References External links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Special Guest Stars Category:One time appearance